magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Utah Tachibana
Utah Tachibana '(立花歌) is main character from Senki Zesshou Symphogear RE. Hibiki and Miku's daughter. A petite girl often overshadowed by her popular, world-known idol elder sister, Kotoha. Utah is an aloof and meek girl with not that many friends, filling the friendless void with the cuddling and warmth from her stuffed rabbit, ''Saki Himawari. She is a Symphogear User and the new user of the Gungnir relic. Profile * '''Full Name: Utah Tachibana (立花歌) * Birthday: July 9th (Cancer) * Gender: Female * Age: 11-12 * Traits: Calm, Stoic, Antisocial; Only warms upto her close friends and family * Family: Hibiki Tachibana/Miku Tachibana (Mothers), Kotoha Tachibana (Older Sister) * Seiyuu: Yamamura Hibiku Etymology * Tachibana (立花) means "Standing Flower". * Utah (歌) means "Song" or "to Sing". Appearance Utah is a little girl with brown eyes and hair, worn in short pigtails. She often wears a straw hat with a pink ribbon. In Symphogear form, Uta wears a yellow and white undersuit with attached shorts. Gold braces replace her hairpins and she gains a white scarf, her relic attached. Red, white and yellow gloves that reach her elbows and a pair of gold and white gauntlets on each hand, both with red flower designs at the back of each hand and gold spearhead produced from the top. White, gold and yellow armored boots with a white band around her right thigh with a red flower attached. She wears gold and yellow headphones with red flower designs. A gold rocket booster is at her backside, an crimson flower in the middle. Personality Symphogear Powers Activation Chant Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron Attacks * SMASH HIT - Utah unleashes a flurry of punches, jabs and knee-strikes on her target before comming down from the sky with an axe kick. * FLORAL EDGE - Utah's gauntlets expand and a flower made of energy forms between her open hands. She leaps in the air and launches it at her target, showering him in a rain of gold flower petals before hitting him with a massive beam of light. * FULL GLEAM - Utah punches her target and using the rocket bootsers on her backside, propels them both into the sky before unleashing a light beam from her gauntlet. * ULTIMATE LASH - Spinning at high speed, Utah has her scarf attack and slice her target from all directions. * SUNFLOWER BLAZE - With the Ignite Module active, Utah's gauntlets transform into the spear of Gungnir. The spearhead is surrounded in blue flames and Utah strikes the ground in front of herself, summoning a towering image of Hibiki made of fire who punches the target into the ground. * GOSPEL LANCE - With the X-Drive activated, Utah sings her Superb Song and summons the Spear of Gungnir, flies high in the sky holding it above her head. She swings it, delivering a massive beam of golden light followed by three additional beams, destroying everything in golden explosion. Character Songs Solo *'Blooming Courage' * [[SUNFLOWER|'SUNFLOWER']] * KNOCK OUT! Group Trivia * Utah's battle song genre is Pop, with Celtic in the middle. * All Utah's attacks are in English. * Her blood type is B and she was born on a Sunday. * She bares a striking resemblance to Sagara Mao, side character from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Category:Haruna Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear RE